1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit having an improved arrangement of power supply lines in order to reduce noise occurring therein by taking advantage of a capacitance which exists between the power supply lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when a semiconductor integrated circuit becomes inactive noise which is caused by a change in the voltage potential of the power supply line occurs. The noise influences the operation of the semiconductor integrated circuit. In order to reduce such noise, a variety of proposals have been offered. Of these, for example, one is mentioned wherein a de-coupling capacitor (in other words, by-pass condenser) is coupled to the integrated circuit. Alternatively, another proposal is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5 (1993)-283615 published on Oct. 29, 1993.